Fools
by EmilyAndTheDiamonds
Summary: "Person B breaking up with Person A as a joke for April fool's day." A short, fluffy, angsty one shot.


**Prompt: Person B breaking up with Person A as a joke for April fool's day.**

 **This story is set pre-Paris by the way.**

* * *

 **Fools**

"Pipes, we need to talk" I whip my head up to see Alex stood at the doorway of our apartment. From my perch on the relatively expensive leather sofa, I get a full view of my girlfriend of just over a year.

Alex stood tall with dark brunette hair with the blue tips, that I had grown _so_ fond of, falling over her broad shoulders in slight waves. Then there was the black outfit of a loose fitting t-shirt and skinny jeans which were almost her signature look, she needed her leather jacket for that. Her feet were clad in socks, as they always were despite my protests. I mean, who wears socks to bed?

As my eyes raked back up her lean body and lock on the framed green of Alex's own, I realised she had said something.

"Hm?" I asked again, a small smile tugging on my lips at Alex's serious looking expression. The brunette even had her arms crossed. She meant business. Did I get a hair in her dinner or something?

"We need to talk" Alex stalked her way over to the TV and switched it off, leaving the room in near silence. She then sat on the sofa beside me. As far away as she could while still being on the sofa.

"I was watching that, you know" I say confused, idly pointing in the general direction of the television.

Alex fidgets with her glasses before pushing them in to her hairline. She sighed deeply before rubbing her eyes with the ball of her palms, slightly smudging her makeup.

"We should break up" She stated in that slightly husky, deep voice. She had said that was one of the many things she was teased for growing up. Wait, what did she just say?

I was fairly certain Alex could see the rush of emotions flash through my wide blue eyes before I sighed, looking down towards my folded hands in my lap "Oh"

"What?" Alex inquired with a raised brow, a quizzical look clearly evident on her features. "That's it?"

"Yeah" I sighed. No point for a pity party. "I've seen it coming for a while anyway" I feel my eyes start to water but I daren't look up to see Alex's expression. "Of course you're breaking up with me. You're too good for me. Yeah, you're busy with work a lot but you're so caring and hot and treat me so well" Oh god, I was going in to full ramble. What did I have to loose? "I'm WASPy and self-absorbed and naive and _not_ like you"

There was a short period of silence where I finally moved to wipe at my tearing eyes. "I'll just... Go" I stood, still avoiding eye contact.

Within seconds, though, I felt a hand pull at my wrist.

"Al, it's fine really"

I dared to look up, only to meet a completely different scene to what I was expecting. Alex wide-eyed and somehow paler than her usual complexion.

Her green-grey eyes focused entirely on me "You really think that?" She asked, her voice solemn and completely sincere. Almost as though she was talking to a child.

" _Alex_..." I warned with a curt shake of my head. I couldn't do this.

"Pipes, babe, what day is it?" I can see in the small reflection of her glasses above her forehead my forehead crease in confusion, but distorted in colour and shape by the curve.

"I don't know" I probably couldn't even tell her my name. She had just broken up with me, of course I was out of it.

Pause. "April Fools" Alex lets out a half-hearted laugh. I could clearly tell she wasn't expecting me to cry. Hell, I wasn't. I had always told myself when the time came and Alex moved on that I would take it like the perfect middle class, nice blonde lady I was and leave without a fuss. Then cry later with a gallon of ice cream on Polly's couch.

But she was joking. It was her attempt at an April Fools Day joke. Albeit a shitty one.

I caved fully then, losing all previous dignity and composure I had managed to retain and cried like a baby "Oh god! Fuck, Alex!" I couldn't believe her.

I pushed hard at Alex's left shoulder. She didn't even retaliate.

"Sorry" She mumbled. Through blurred vision I could see her looking at me, analysing my every movement. Maybe she thought I would leave after all.

"That was fucking cruel" I wipe my eyes with the back of my sleeve messily.

"I thought you'd know" Alex sounded far smaller than her ridiculously tall stature would indicate. "I didn't know you thought all that"

I continued to study her face. The slight upturn of her eyebrows towards the centre. How her eyes seemed slightly red-rimmed contrasting sharply with her pale skin.

"And for the record, I love all that shit about you"

I laugh in disbelief. Can you get emotional whiplash? "Even the fact that I'm WASPy and boring?"

"Even the fact that you're WASPy and boring" She echoed with a grin.

She budged closer on the settee and simultaneously leant forwards and pulled me towards her, kissing behind my ear as she pulled me in to a vice-like hug.

"I love you, kid" She whispered in to my blonde tresses.

"You're an asshole" I still can't believe Alex would pull something even akin to this. I can't even begin to comprehend the fact that _Alex fucking Vause_ loves me either though. _Loves_ me. _Me_ when she could easily get any girl of her choosing, no matter their orientation or availability, within minutes.

"I know"


End file.
